She Works Hard For Her Money
by Katanai
Summary: Her father dead and her mother in a psychotic ward, Sakura was quite used to taking care of herself. What happens when her caring principal reminds her about the real world by giving her a helping hand? Gift!Fic for Frito-chan! ItaSaku finally!
1. A Background on Our Heroine

A sigh escaped the lips of our pink-haired heroine. She couldn't believe how much her life currently sucked. Oh well….

---

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Desired Position: Waitress, I guess.

Past Experience: Um…I prepare most of my own meals and set my own table? Whenever my friends come over, I kind of wait on them, too. Oh! If I go to visit my mom, I bring her food too! Sorry. Nothing professional.

Will You Accept Any Other Position?: Sure! Though, I'm not the best of chefs. I can make instant ramen like a pro, though, thanks to my ramen-obsessed friend.

Skin Tone: Fair.

Hair Color: …Pink…

Eye color: Green

Is your hair natural or dyed?: Natural! I swear to the great Kami-sama above it's natural!

Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Status: …Single.

Phone Number: (555) 235-0001

Email Address: .net

Instant Messenger:

_AIM:_ MizzHaruno

_Yahoo!:_ xxCherryxx

_MSN: _.eyes.x

Hours: After school Monday through Friday and on Weekends, I'm available.

---

With a slightly nervous intake of breath, Sakura slipped her job application into the slit in the wooden box before her.

"Thank you for applying to work at the 'Red Dawn Café.' Your application will be read over personally by the staff and assessed in the process. We will contact you within the next day or so.

Arigato.

Leader-sama and the Akatsuki~"

Her father dead and her mother in a psychotic ward, Sakura was quite used to taking care of herself. About a week ago, her school's principal, Tsunade-sama, had called her into the office to speak with her privately.

---

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah. Yes. Sakura. Come in and have a seat."

"Hai." [Sakura further entered the office, nervously sitting down opposite Tsunade.]

"Now…Let me ease your nerves--you are not in any trouble."

[Sakura let out a sigh of pure relief.] "Arigato…"

"Sakura, I wanted to address you about your future."

"My…future…?" [Sakura sat up a bit straighter in her seat.]

"Yes." [Tsunade rummaged through the file currently on her desk.] "As you know, Sakura, you are my favorite student in this school. Hell, you're like a daughter to me in some ways."

[Sakura blushed lightly.]

"The other day, I started looking through someo f your more…personal records. Background checks and such, you see…Tell me, Sakura…Am I correct in assuming that you want to become a doctor when you're older?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"I thought so…But to be a doctor…you must go to college. Medical school and that, yes?"

"Yes…."

"You don't have the money for that…do you?"

[Sakura blushed, sitting back in her seat.] "No….Not at all…I guess I never really thought of that…"

"So I figured. Sakura, I want you to have a bright, successful future. I have no doubt that you will get a nice-sized scholarship, but, there are still book dues, apartment rental fees, etcetera… Sakura. I suggest you get a job."

"A job?" [Sakura's blush had faded. She now sat up once more.]

"Yes. Part time, of course. After school and on weekends. I know that you'll still get excellent grades. Hell, you could probably sleep through class and get excellent grades. I just thought it would be best if you started saving money up now."

"Your suggestions and concerns are appreciated, as always, Tsunade-sama. I'll do as you suggest."

"Good. Now…" [Tsunade took out a folder and handed it to Sakura, who took it after bowing slightly.] "Inside here, you will find a job application I picked up at the local "Red Dawn Café," the number to your new banking account, which I opened for you, deposit/withdrawal slips, and my personal contact information." [Tsunade smiled.] "I have a lot of faith in you, Sakura."

[Sakura, who was fighting back tears, smiled at her principal.] "Thank you, Tsunade-sama…! Thank you so much! I won't let you down! I promise!"

"I know you won't. Now, get back to class. I'm sure you don't want to miss one of Kakashi's intriguing lectures." [Tsunade smirked sarcastically.]

[Sakura rolled her eyes] "Kakashi-sensei hasn't even shown up yet."

[Tsunade let out a sigh.] "Should I call Yamato to go substitute?"

[Sakura giggled, standing up.] "Don't bother. He'll get here eventually."

[Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Tsunade looked up at Sakura] You're right. No use bothering Yamato over it."

[Sakura headed for the door, bowing before she exited.] "I'm off! Arigato again, Tsunade-sama!"

---

Plopping down onto her bed, Sakura let out a great sigh, closing her eyes. Sure, she appreciated her principal's support and concern, but, it still sucked. Now, she'd be twice as tired every night when she came home. Oh well…

---

_**RIIIINNNNG~~ RIIIINNNNGGG~~**_

---

Her eyes shot open in slight annoyance. She reached over to her nightstand, slamming her hand on the table until she finally clutched her phone. She answered groggily.

--

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"What was the history homework?"

"Section Three Review."

"…What chapter?"

"The one we've been going over for almost three days now."

"…?"

"*Sigh* Chapter six…"

"Oh! Okay!"

"Bye, Naruto…"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"What did we have for Science?"

_Sakura sighed, thinking about how long her night was about to get…_


	2. Word Of Approval! You Start Tomorrow!

When I woke up this morning, I felt pretty damn tired. Then again, that was to be expected. I *did* have to help Naruto with his homework until around 1:30 AM. Of course, then I couldn't fall asleep for another hour or so. Ugh. That idiot, of course, was peppy as ever when we walked to school this morning. Well, at least he's finally over that crush on me. He finally realized that our "love" is more of a brother-sister thing.

I wish I could say that I'm completely over *my* crush on Sasuke-kun… Whatever! I have to put those feelings aside for now, at least. I just have to be happy that Sasuke-kun transferred back to Konoha Academy. That damn school in Oto City was no good for any of us. Well, at least Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I are back to walking to school together--along with Ino and Hinata, of course. Tenten, too, sometimes. I love those guys.

School was boring as ever. Kakashi-sensei showed up…Three. Periods. Late. Today, he re-used the "I got lost on the path of life" excuse. He could at least get original with us! Oh well… I guess I'm lucky to not be in with Asuma-sensei like poor Ino-chan. He smokes the entire day and even offers his students cigarettes! Freaking Sikamaru started accepting, too! Then, of course, Chouji eats and eats all day in my poor little anorexic's ears… Oh, Kami-sama help Ino-chan… Sometimes, I wish that we were all in with Hinata in Kurenai-sensei's class. Not always though. Kakashi-sensei *does* have his good points…

Well, anyway, that pretty much sums up the school day.

---

RIIIINNNGG~

"Well, that's the bell. I hope you all wrote down your homework."

"Uh…What homework, 'tebayo?"

"Dobe." [Sasuke rolled his eyes.]

"Ugh…Naruto…" [Sakura face-palmed]

[Kakashi sighed.] "Well, Naruto, I guess you'll have to get it off of a friend…again."

"Not me, though, baka! I can't stay up with you again. I'll be way too tired."

"Aww….But Sakura-chaaaan…" [Naruto pouted.]

"You know, I'm giving the same homework as all the other teachers your grade level. You could get it off anyone your age."

"Why don't you ask Hinata-chan, Naruto? She's smart and I'm sure she writes down all the homework."

"Good idea, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan'll help me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go home."

[All the students in Kakashi's classroom set off.]

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan~! Walk home with me and the bastard?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-teme! What kind of idiot talks in grunts?! You frickin' caveman!"

"Not today, Naruto. I have to go to straight home to see if I got that job. Later~! Try not to kill him, Sasuke-kun." [Sakura ran off.]

--

When Sakura got home, she went right to her phone to check if she had any messages. Nothing. She then checked her email. Still nothing. Our pink-haired heroine was beginning to believe that she had not gotten the job at the Red Cloud. She let out a sigh of anxiousness and slight disappointment. She couldn't give up hope just yet.

After making herself a pot of tea, she poured herself a cup and went to do her homework. Writing an essay on why Odysseus is a hero and how the lack of Odysseus' presence in Telemachus' life affected the boy's growth and ability to become a hero… Though this was a piece of cake for her, it was also a bit of a pain. After logging into AIM, Yahoo _and _MSN, she started on her paper.

She had just barely finished when she received an invitation to an AIM session with "AkatsukiGoodBoy." Curiously, she accepted.

--

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Sakura-chaaan! =D Sakura-chaaaan~! Is this Haruno Saaaakura-chaaaan?

**MizzHaruno: **Um. ^^; Yes. This is Haruno Sakura. Might I ask who exactly you are?

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Tobi is Tobi! =D Tobi is happy to meet Sakura-chan~!

**MizzHaruno: **Um…Okay. ^~^ It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tobi-san.

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Tobi works at the Red Cloud Café! =D

**MizzHaruno: **Oh! Okay! ^^;

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **TOBI'S HERE TO CONGRATULATE SAKURA-CHAN!

**MizzHaruno: **Um…Why?

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Sakura-chan has the job! =D

**MizzHaruno: **Oh My…Really?!

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Yes! =D

**MizzHaruno: **Thank you! Thank you so much, Tobi-san! When do I start?

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **Tomorrow! Sakura-chan can come by after school! Itachi-chan'll meet Sakura-chan by the door then! =D He's hard to miss. And he helped read over Sakura-chan's application, so, he'll know what Sakura-chan looks like too!

**MizzHaruno: **Oh. Alright, Tobi-san. Thank you so much!

**AkatsukiGoodBoy: **No problem! =D See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!

**MizzHaruno: **Okay. ^~^ Bye, Tobi-san.

--

And just like that, Sakura's life would be impacted beyond belief. With a happy smile, she laid down on her bed. With obvious joy on her face, she fell asleep. Kami-sama above only knew that she would need her rest.

--

_**A.N: **__Alright! Here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry it took so long! D= My papersss! They're all looost! It's sad, really. I have to re-write everything. Well, I know this chapter wasn't the longest thing in the world, but, all I really wanted to happen was for Sakura to go home and receive word that she got the job at the Red Cloud. The __**Third **__chapter? It'll be up sooner than it took to get this one up._

_With Greatest Love,_

_Katanai-chan_


	3. Buddies with B Grades and Grade A Men

"During my free period, I thought it might amuse me to read over your homework assignments you handed in this morning." Kakashi held one piece of paper in his hand. "I just have to say how surprised I was…" The students stared at him, waiting--expecting either exceptionally good news, extraordinarily bad news, or the final bell of the day to ring. "…Uzumaki Naruto…" Everyone swallowed. Everyone's facial expression just screamed 'oh shit bad news'--except two of the boys--Uchiha Sasuke, who just sat there, emotionless as ever, and the knucklehead himself, who looked up at the teacher.

"Wha…?" Naruto hadn't been paying attention and now, sensei was probably making fun of him or something.

Kakashi dropped the paper on Naruto's desk. "Uzumaki-kun got a low B--and it was in his own handwriting--the wording was plainly his… How'd you swing that?"

Naruto cracked an award-winning grin. "Simple! I have a great new tutor, 'tebayo!"

Kakashi eyed Sakura.

"Nyeh! Don't look at me! I'm just as surprised as you!" Sakura flailed.

"Heh." The blue-eyed boy chuckled. He could hardly believe it, either. Just then, past the open door, he could hear soft footsteps. He noticed a familiar coat sleeve, then familiar white leggings under a school girl's skirt, then a familiar face. "Oi!"

A startled Hyuuga looked up from her feet into the classroom to see that someone was addressing her. She saw Naruto. She couldn't help but smile--he looked like he was on top of the world. He was waving…to her? She blushed lightly, shyly waving back.

"Hyuuga-chan. Please come in." Kakashi figured that he had nothing better to do, so why not invite the girl in.

"Anou…Kakashi-sensei?" She walked in, confused. The shy heiress was on a free period, so, she had nothing else to do at the moment.

"Class--let us offer a round of applause for Hinata--the academic wonder who was able to get through to Naruto--something teachers haven't been able to accomplish yet."

Hinata's blush deepened when people *actually* started clapping. "How good w-was your score, Naruto-kun?" From the sounds of things, he must have gotten a high A--maybe even a one-hundred percent!

"A low B." Naruto's grin spread.

"A…A B?" Hinata was confused.

"A *low* B" Naruto corrected.

"You're…proud?" (If she got a low B personally, she'd be disappointed in herself.)

"Proudest ever!"

"Then I…I'm proud too."

Naruto flashed a big grin to Hinata. "I owe ya big time, Hinata-chan! You know, give or take a few things, yer really easy to understand!"

The Bell Rang.

Our Heroine grabs her bag quickly.

"Oi! Sakura-cha--"

"Stuff it. Gotta go. New job. Walk home without me, guys. No, I won't repeat today's assignments before I go, Naruto. Get it from someone else. Bye, Hinata! Tell Piggy I'll call her later." Figuring all potential questions were answered, Sakura rushed out. She quick-walked down the street, reaching the café. With a sigh, she pushed the door open.

Behind the glass door, Sakura found it to be an elegant place. The walls were pure black, the floors a blood red. The room was illuminated by elegant lamps that were latched to the wall. It was dim, but, on every table, there was a small lidded candle. Not bad for an average-priced menu like the one she knew to be there. Table cloths were black, and napkins were red. This was definitely a place she wouldn't mind showing off to friends. Hey! Even the dining ware matched! How classy.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a blond man who seemed to be a waiter. He was…kinda cute. He apparently had noticed her too, because he walked over to the kitchen door, to which the girl could hear him say, "New girl's here, I think, un."

From behind the kitchen doors stepped a…god-like creature. Raven hair that tied loosely in the back, this man was pretty damn stunning. His dress pants, tie, and suit coat were black, but his dress shirt was scarlet. He took dignified steps toward her,. Crimson eyes looked over her as she just…kind of stood there…

"Haruno Sakura-san, is it?"

Even his voice was handsome--deep, but not too deep to make him sound as if he were forcing it.

"That's me," Sakura said with a nod, keeping her astonishment out of her voice.

He smiled back at her, his teeth a glistening white. Sakura couldn't help but smile herself. He looked nicer when he was smiling like this.

"Welcome to the Red Dawn Café. We are happy to have you on staff."

"Thank you. I'm glad that I got the job." Sakura stared at him. She noticed something. Even though his smile was gorgeous, it was fake--a mask of some sorts. The thought almost brought a frown to her lips, but she resisted the temptation.

"Is something wrong?" The handsome Akatsuki frowned.

What…? How did he…? Wow. He must have been good at guessing emotions.

"Nothing; thank you, though."

"Never the less…I suppose I owe you my name."

"Sounds fair," remarked the pink-haired girl.

"I am Itachi."

"Itachi? As in Uchiha Itachi?!"

"That is correct," he stated in a bored tone.

"I'm in class with your brother…"

"Aah…That must be why you looked familiar."

Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other in discomfort. *This* was the dreaded Itachi? _"He's hot, polite, and seems smart," _Sakura commented to herself_. "I thought he'd be rude, illiterate (well, maybe not illiterate. He *is* the Uchiha prodigy…), and less attractive than Sasuke-kun--not more!"_

"I suppose you've heard a lot about me," he said, closing his eyes to keep his temper under control.

"Anou…" _Yikes!_

"No, no. Don't be afraid. I'm not angered with you. I just wish that Sasuke was a bit less foolish at times."

"Tell me about it," mumbled the jade-eyed girl at his remark. Sasuke-kun could be so arrogant…and bastard-ish…and…well…foolish. "Still…He is a good friend--for a bastard, that is. Deep down, he cares for us."

Itachi looked at her. He was surprised but he didn't show it. "You're right." Of all the people, Itachi knew his brother; or at least, his brother's personality. This girl was the one who tagged along with Naruto… Yes. She had to be. The prodigy couldn't help but smile.

Sakura noticed Itachi's smile. A grin slowly spread across her own lips. His smile was…real. Though, as soon as the smile had entered, the Uchiha chased it away. How cute. He wasn't used to smiling.

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time chatting and getting aquainted."

Sakura blushed. Was that all really nothing but a waste of time? Well…she supposed so, but, still--chatting was a good way to get to know people.

"Besides," his voice cut off her train of thought. "Leader-sama is probably waiting for us--well…waiting for you."

Was that supposed to be a joke? No? Good. 'Cause that wasn't funny. Wait. Leader-sama? *The* Leader-sama?! Kya!

By now, the two had made their way to the door separating the quaint café from the kitchen. Itachi pushed the door open.

What the…This place is…well…God-forsaken. Holy crap! Hey…I think I saw those floor tiles at Deal*Mart. ..Like…two packs for five bucks…I think I have them in my kitchen, actually. The paint in here's chipping… This is enough to make any OCD I have in me go nuts!

"Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"…"

"Ignore Hidan--he has turrets. It's because of his religion."

"Don't fuckin' call it turrets. Call it praise to the almighty."

"What is he? A Satanist?"

"Hell no! I'm a Jashinist, damn it., I worship the great Jashin-sama!"

"…?"

"Want me to explain?" [Hidan starts digging through the pockets] "I think I have a fucking brochure in here somewhere…Or maybe it's a conversion card…"

"I guess--"

"No. We don't have time for his psychotic babbling."

"Psychobabble."

"…"

"S-Sorry, Itachi-san…It's a song and…"

"Sakura-san? Haruno Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Hey Konan! Pinky here must make ya feel fuckin' great about your stupid hair color!"

"…" [Konan blinked.]

"…" [Sakura blinked.]

"…" [Itachi blinked.]

"Um…Itachi-san?"

"Yes, Kisame?"

"W-Who's this?!" [Sakura points at Kisame] "He's frickin' seven feet tall!" [She Flails]

[Kisame grinned a sharky grin.] "Not quite *that* tall, kiddo. Either way--I'm Hoshigaki Kisame--bar tender here at the Red Cloud."

"Oh yeah…I did notice the bar on my way in…"

"It's nice, no?""Very nice--yes.""What did you want, Kisame?"

"Oh. Riiight. Well…Yer customers are complaining that you're not walking around the tables, checking up on them like you usually do."

[Itachi rubbed his temples] "I'll be right out."

" 'Kay. I'll spread the word to your fans." [Kisame snickered]

"Hn."

"_They really *are* brothers!"_

[Kisame walks out.]

"Well, Haruno-san--"

"Call me Sakura. …Please."

"…Sakura-san--I must be off for now."

"I'll escort you to Pein's office…"

[Itachi nodded] "Take care." [He walks out of the kitchen and into the café, where his "fans" await him.]

Konan looked quickly from Itachi to Sakura before nodding. "Right then. Please follow me closely, Haruno-san…"

No matter how uncomfortable Sakura felt after the blue-haired girl she had just met put such an emphasis on the word 'closely,' she did as told. Konan opened a door.

Behind this door was yet another horrific sight. A spiral staircase led down through a pitch black abyss that was an incredibly small hallway. It was a scene something similar to one of those horror movies the student and her friends had watch on one of their famous 'girls' nights.' Sakura could hardly see. Konan, figuring the girl would appreciate some light, lit a candle. She could sense the girl's relief as she and the source of light took the lead.

The stairwell was obviously pretty old--each board creaked when stepped on. Along the way, Konan would pause every so often to light a torch that was fastened to the wall. Sakura noted that she had lit a total of eleven torches. All this time, the only sounds that could be heard were the creaking of old wooden panels, shoes of two girls hitting the floor as they proceeded forward, the flicker of flames, and some distant noise that couldn't quite be made out. The lack of talking drove the green-eyed high school girl crazy.

At last, the two made it to the final step, which led to a small landing with another door. Konan reached forward, turning the tarnished knob to open the seemingly age-old door.

The door was pushed open, revealing yet another dark hallway. This one was lined with doors, lit dimly with more torches on the wall. As the two made their way down this hall, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. Suddenly, she felt the gaze of another on her. As suddenly as she felt that gaze, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

_A/N: Alrighty! Finally! Chapter 3 is up! =D I figured that the title was fitting. D Well, me being a rabid NaruHina fan girl, I have to throw some of that in there. X3 So sue me. Sw00t! I finally started with the ItaSaku part. _

_**Quick Q/A (cause I said so)**_

_**Question**__: Why is Itachi an Akatsuki if he works at a café?_

_**Answer**__: Good question! I don't think I made this totally clear in the past three chapters, but, the staff members of the Red Dawn Café refer to themselves/are referred to as "Akatsuki." It's like a little nickname for them. 3 Like how Grateful Dead fans are known as Dead heads? =D Does that clear it up?_

_**Question**__: Why does your writing suck so much? D= I like ItaSaku, and you like…killed it…_

_**Answer**__: Kami! w It's my first time publicly writing ItaSaku! BITE ME! DX_

_**Question**__: Who's Frito? o_o You said this is a gift!fic for Frito. Do you really like corn chips that much?_

_**Answer**__: Silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids! =D And Fritolay isn't a chip! She's a good friend of mine (and my wife/husband! D kindasortanotreallymaybe). I know she's really not as much into Naruto as she used to be, but still. =3 Gift for FriFri-chan~! Love ya!_


End file.
